Edward, Gordon and Henry
Edward, Gordon and Henry, retitled Henry to the Rescue in American releases, is the fourth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Does it Bite? in 1989 and Mysterious Stranger in 1993. Plot Gordon always pulls the Express and is proud to be the only one strong enough to do so. One day, while he heads down the line, when he sees Henry's Tunnel. Henry feels sorry for himself and begins to wonder if the Fat Controller will ever forgive him. Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, but goes so fast that his safety valve bursts and is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. The Fat Controller is cross and orders for another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and moved onto a siding. Edward is summoned to take the express, but he is not strong enough to move it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to pull and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller sticks his head out the window to wave to the engines, but his hat is blown off into a field and eaten by a goat. The two keep running until they reach the station at the of the line and on the way home help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint and now knows that he doesn't have to run into a tunnel to keep his paint dry. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * Stock footage from The Sad Story of Henry is used. * In a deleted photograph, a circuit-board can be seen near the tracks. * A deleted photograph picture shows the Fat Controller wearing his hat at Wellsworth despite losing it on the way. * One of James' trucks has NE written on it in the opening scene. * After Henry says "Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint?" in the UK release, he says "Will the Fat Controller ever forgive me and let me out again?" In the US version, he simply says, "I'd like to come out of the tunnel." Then the narrator says, "But Henry didn't know how to ask." ** However, the Shining Time Station airing has Ringo saying this line at a slower pace. This line was retaken for home video and audio cassettes. * When Gordon's safety valve bursts, George Carlin "wheeshes". This is absent from Ringo Starr's narrations. * After Gordon's safety value bursts, in the UK version the narrator says, "And there was Gordon going slower and slower." In the US version, both narrators say "And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower." * After Gordon stops when he burst his safety valve, in the UK version, the Fat Controller says, "I never liked these big engines, always going wrong." In the US version, he says, "These big engines are always causing me trouble." * The Italian title of this episode is "Newfound Freedom." The German title is "Gordon in Need". In Japan, this episode is called "Henry's Big Success." * On PBS Sprout airings, this episode was given its UK title. Goofs * The narration of Ringo's US version is slightly out of sync from the point when Henry leaves the tunnel to when he arrives at Wellsworth. * When Gordon says "I'm going to poop, poop at Henry", studio equipment is visible in the top left corner. As Gordon slows down, studio equipment is visible in the top right corner and his drive wheels are going backwards. * When Gordon moves to the siding, he passes the points and the coaches later change position without explanation. * When Gordon says, "Edward can't push the train", his eyes shift very quickly, indicating a film cut. * When Edward and Henry set off, Gordon is derailed. * While Henry is in the tunnel his face is covered with black dust, but when the close up of Henry going backwards from the tunnel he is spotless because it is footage from earlier episodes * In the majority of the scenes after Henry reverses out of the tunnel, Henry is clean. * Gordon sets off from Knapford and heads towards Vicarstown. When Edward and Henry set off, they head in the same direction but ended up at Wellsworth, which is in the opposite direction. * The narrator says that the two engines did not stop until they reached the station at the end of the line, but Wellsworth is not at the end of the line. * Why does the express stop at Wellsworth? The express is only meant to stop at Knapford, Crovan's Gate and Vicarstown. * When the passengers thank the two engines, blu-tak can be seen on a boy's feet. * When Sir Topham Hatt stands on the buffers at the tunnel, blu-tak can be seen on his feet. * James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * In the close up of Sir Topham Hatt after he tells Henry to find a turntable, his right hand is smudged. * Gordon's express has two brake coaches. Gallery File:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Edward,GordonandHenryremasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:HenryToTheRescueOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:HenrytotheRescueoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:Thegoat.jpg File:GaleWarning3.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg|The Fat Controller in stock footage File:TheSadStoryofHenry28.jpg|Stock footage File:Edward,GordonandHenry1.jpg|Edward File:Edward,GordonandHenry2.jpg|Edward pushes the Express File:Edward,GordonandHenry3.jpg|Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry4.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry5.jpg|Gordon and The Fat Controller File:Edward,GordonandHenry6.jpg|Gordon bursts a safety valve File:Edward,GordonandHenry7.jpg|Gordon's wheels derailed File:Edward,GordonandHenry8.jpg|Gordon leaves Knapford File:Edward,GordonandHenry9.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:Edward,GordonandHenry10.jpg|Henry and Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry11.jpg|Henry in his tunnel File:Edward,GordonandHenry12.jpg|The Fat Controller and Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry13.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry14.JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry15.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry16.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry17.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry18.jpg|Deleted scene File:Edward,GordonandHenry19.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry20.JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry21.PNG|The Fat Controller has his top hat back on File:Edward,GordonandHenry22.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry23.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry24.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG|Deleted scene File:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry28.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry29.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry30.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry31.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry32.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry33.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry34.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry35.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry36.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry37.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry38.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry39.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry40.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry41.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry42.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry43.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry44.jpg|Henry File:Edward,GordonandHenry45.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry46.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry47.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry48.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry49.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry50.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry51.png Episode Video:Edward, Gordon and Henry - British narration|UK narration Video:Henry to the Rescue - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Henry to the Rescue - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes